Death's Little Perfectionist
by CountessElizabethCathery
Summary: Kid begins to feel bad because he isn't perfect. Death has to calm him down. After a long day Death realizes that Kid might just need a little attention from Daddy. He's been awfully busy working after all. Yaoi Father/Son Adult/Child.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

Authors Note: It's been awhile. No worries. I'm still writing these one-shots. Because I love these two and they never get old. Maybe eventually I'll even draw pictures of them.

WARNING: This story contains yaoi. MalexMale homosexual relationship. Incest. FatherxSon. AdultxChild. If you do not like than do not read.

* * *

><p>Chapter one: <em>perfection and low self-esteem; and attention from daddy<em>

* * *

><p>He was alone. It wasn't uncommon, but that didn't make him feel less lonely. Kid sighed as he turned off the shower, bangs dangling into his eyes as he bowed his head and watched the water swirl down the drain. As he got older his father left more and more often. He was nine now, and his father left every day it seemed. He understood, he really did. His father was a great grim reaper and the head of the DWMA, he <em>had <em>to work. He couldn't always rely on mirrors to communicate with his death scythe Spirit.

Kid shook his head much like a dog before sliding the fogged shower door back and stepping out carefully.

When his father wasn't home to bathe him he would use his fathers personal shower. In fact Kid would spend most of his time in his fathers room. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he felt compelled to be near his fathers things or else he would feel on edge. He grabbed a fluffy white cotton towel and exited the bathroom, his feet thankful to be off of the cold tile and onto the soft carpet. He awkwardly towel dried his hair, causing the strands to stick up wildly in random direction. He huffed slightly annoyed at this. His gold eyes narrowed at the strands dangling before his eyes. He wasn't sure why the chaos of his hair bothered him so much, but it did. He quickly crossed to the dresser, pulling a brush from its surface and quickly running it through his mop. The strands were still wet, but at least they were no longer sticking up making him look like some idiotic human porcupine. He set the damp brush down again before picking up the towel and running it along his small frame.

Kid still being young wasn't quite as fluid in his motions as his father, and even when he was done towel drying himself his skin was still damp in places, mostly under his arms and between his legs and his elbows and the back of his neck, but it couldn't be helped. Kid tossed the towel onto his fathers bed preparing to head to his room to get some clothes when he stopped and did a double take towards the towel dangling half on, half off the bed in a crumpled heap. His eyes narrowed, brows furrowing as a frown tugged at his lips. That did _not _belong. He quickly walked over and grabbed the towel, attempting to fold it. He set it down and stepped back looking at it. His insides squirmed. It still wasn't right. He glanced around the room.

The Entire room was perfectly neat and clean. The bed was perfectly made, not a crease or wrinkle, the pillows perfectly fluffed and set up neatly. The closet, though open, showed perfectly laundered and ironed clothing hanging within. Kid looked back at the towel. It was crooked. It was ruining the perfection of the room! He growled and took the towel, snapping it undone again before attempting it again. With each new attempt Kid grew more and more frustrated. So much in fact that after the course of fifteen minutes the poor boy was on the verge of complete hysteria. He growled and slammed the towel down, tears spilling down his cheeks as he turned towards the closet mirror. He sniffed, having to inhale a few times before he blew hard on the mirror, fogging up a small portion of it. With his fingers he wrote in the numbers that would call his dad. Of course, realizing a moment later that he was still very naked he knelt down so his lower half wasn't showing.

The mirror went black momentarily before his father appeared, Spirit not to far behind him. He must have interrupted a conversation, but he didn't care. "Hey kiddo! What's up?"

Kid could hardly get more than a few words out he was sniffing and wiping at his face to much. "Kid? What's wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

After five minutes of trying to communicate but being overly frustrated and angry with himself Kid heard his father say he was coming home and the mirror reverted back to normal. Kid didn't move. He just sat on the carpet naked and sniffling. He hadn't meant to cause his father such worry but he couldn't seem to control himself. He couldn't do it. He couldn't do it by himself. He drew his knees up to his chest and sniffled, tucking his chin behind his knees. He felt horrible. His insides were squirming. Would his father still love him even though he couldn't make things perfect like him?

A few minutes later Kid squeaked when his father entered the room. "Kid what's wrong." Lord Death seemed slightly surprised to see his nine-year-old son sitting curled into a ball naked on his floor. He bent down and picked Kid up. "What's wrong Kiddo?" He asked worriedly. He'd pushed his mask to the side so it rested on the side of his head, causing a few strands of his white hair to stick up at odd angles. Kid sniffed a few times before pointing over to the bed. Death looked over and blinked. What exactly was Kid pointing at? Nothing seemed out of-oh. His brow creased slightly and he looked questioningly at Kid who still seemed upset but had calmed down slightly being held in his fathers arms.

"I can't do it."

"Can't do what?"

"Fold it all perfect like you." Kid's large slightly off gold eyes watered and fat tears slid down his pink cheeks, his nose running slightly as he sniffled and his chest shuddered as a fresh bout of tears threatened to spill. "I just want t-t-to be like you!"

Death coed and crossed to the bed sitting down on the edge, Kid on his lap. He gently ran his naked hands along Kid's back soothingly, making soft soothing sounds.

"It's okay Kid. No, no don't cry. Shhhh, shhhh." He sighed a bit exasperated. Kid had always been a little particular about certain things but Death hadn't thought he would have a panic attack over something so simple as how a towel was folded.

Once Kid had calmed down and his tears had subsided Death ran his fingers through Kid's damp hair causing it to ruffle up slightly. Kid made a huff but didn't move away from his father. He felt ashamed for his actions. He'd called his father away from work all because of a stupid towel! All because he couldn't fold it himself.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled against his fathers chest. He felt his father sigh and he held onto the black cloth front tighter. His father hated him. Hated him for his imperfections.

Death ran his hand along his son's back; feeling the little bumps of his son's spine. He sighed again.

"It's alright Kid. You don't have to apologize." He lifted Kid under the armpits and set him back on his feet. He picked up the towel and began drying Kid off properly. "But you have to realize how silly this was."

Kid sniffed while Death dried him off. Lifting his small arm to dry his armpit.

"You didn't have to get all upset over a towel kiddo. I wouldn't have cared if you left it there." He stated honestly as he ran the fluffy towel along his son's neck and down his back.

"It wasn't that big of a deal. But if it bothers you to leave a mess behind just put the towel in the hamper."

He slid the towel between his son's thighs and gently dried him off there to. Kid sniffed again.

Once finished Death stood and carried the towel to the hamper. He tossed it in without a care and turned back to his son. He smiled and knelt down in front of the boy. He rested his hands on the boys small shoulders and squeezed slightly.

"Kid I have to go back to work. Will you be okay now?"

Kid blinked and nodded. He couldn't bring himself to say anything. He couldn't bring himself to look his father in the eyes. He was to ashamed.

Death stood.

"Alright. If you think you've made a mess ignore it till I get home okay? I'm sure you won't get into to much trouble." He headed for the door but paused and glanced back over his shoulder. "And Kid. Please go get dressed. I'd hate for you to catch a cold." He stated a bit more seriously as he slid his mask into place and left.

Kid spent the rest of the afternoon in his room coloring in a coloring book. He'd done as his father had said and gotten himself dressed. He'd dressed himself in simple black shorts and a white long sleeved shirt. Simple lounge around home clothes. His hand a bit tired from his careful coloring caused him to take a moment to rest. He set the crayon down and looked around his room. He spotted Discord sitting on the end of his bed and he stood and picked it up. He carried it back with him to the center of the room. He sat back down and gazed at the stuffed toy.

"Daddy always says that he loves me but I don't understand how he could." He said as he played with the panda's arms. "Everything daddy has is perfect. Home is perfect, daddy is perfect, the school daddy built is perfect. But I'm not perfect." He mumbled brows curving upwards in sorrow. "I'm a horrible son. I know he says that he loves me but he must really, really hate me for being so horrible. I try and try and try so hard to be perfect just like daddy deserves but I can't." Tears welled up in his eyes and he furiously rubbed at them with the back of his hand. "Why doesn't daddy just get rid of me? He could get a better son. A perfect son."

She sniffed and gasped trying to hold back sobs. He dropped the stuffed toy atop the coloring book and rubbed angrily at his eyes before looking down at the toy. Determination in his gold eyes. "I will be perfect! I'll try even harder! I will be the perfect son for daddy!"

Later around six-o-clock Lord Death stepped through the mirror in his bedroom. With a thump and a groan of annoyance the very tall Death god opened his closet and climbed out. He shut the closet door with a snap and heard the mirror on the other side rattle slightly. He sighed again. It had been a _long_ day. He took off the childish skull mask and set it on the dresser before unclasping and shrugging out of the long oddly shaped black cloak.

The cloak was perhaps the most interesting item in Death's wardrobe. It was a special cloak that erased all dimension and made him look flat from any angle; he was quite fond of it.

Death exited his bedroom and as he passed by Kid's door he lightly rapped his knuckles on the door and called out for the child before making his way to the study where he planned on vegetating out in his comfortable plush chair in front of the fire. He heard the child's door open just as he rounded the corner.

When he got to the study and took a seat, sighing contently as he slid into the chair, Kid arrived right behind him. The child gazed at him blankly. Neither a good or bad sign. Perhaps he'd interrupted one of Kid's many coloring projects. He patted his lap with both hands.

"Come here Kiddo."

The child didn't need prompting and he quickly walked over and crawled onto his fathers lap. Kid leaned his back against his fathers flat hard stomach and settled on his lap comfortably.

"How was your day daddy?" He asked in a quiet voice. Quite out of respect for his tired father more than anything else. Death wrapped his arms loosely around Kid's middle and sighed contently. Glad to finally be home.

"It was fine. Though I'm glad to be home and back with you. How are you doing? I didn't notice much of a mess anywhere."

Of course he hadn't really looked either. He felt the child squirm nervously in his lap. His stomach fluttered. Damn it. He was to tired for Kid to be doing this to him! Of course his body wasn't agreeing with his mind.

"I'm doing okay." Kid mumbled. He squirmed again. It wasn't exactly a lie. He had been doing pretty good all day besides breaking out into tears once more after his father had left. But his daddy didn't need to know about that because his daddy was tired and had worked all day.

"Kid." Death whined causing Kid to tilt his head back as far as it would go against his fathers stomach to look up at his dad curiously. "Would you stop that wiggling?"

Kid blinked innocent gold eyes up at his father. Was he disturbing his father? Then he felt the slight hardness pressing against his bottom. He glanced back down before he jerked in slight surprise.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked alarmed. But due to his fathers arms still looped lazily around him his attempt to move from his father's lap was thwarted; ending in him just jerking awkwardly against his fathers lap. Death let out a long low sigh. He ran his right hand across his sons stomach before settling him back on his lap.

"No."

"A-are you sure?" Kid asked worriedly. He knew that his penis was very, very sensitive and he was worried that his weight would be hurting his daddy. After all if there was that much pressure on his penis he could only imagine that it would hurt.

Death smiled warmly.

"I'm sure. In fact to be perfectly honest it feels rather nice having you sitting on my lap right now. A nice warm comfortable weight."

Kid leaned back against his fathers stomach. So long as he wasn't hurting his father he wouldn't complain and he would remain where he was. His father said that it felt nice and so he would stay there. He liked it when his father was happy. And if he were happy now and Kid was doing something right than good! Although the stiffness pressed against his bottom felt a bit odd and he couldn't help but shift every now and again. And with every shift came a slight hitch in his fathers breathing. Kid would naturally freeze worried that he was causing his father discomfort. But when his father didn't say anything he'd get a little uncomfortable and move again.

Death slid his hand down to the front of Kid's black shorts and undid the button and zipper with skilled fingers. He felt another shift from the small boy in his lap now doubt Kid curiously looking to see what he was doing. He slid his fingers into the opening of the boys shorts and than lid them into the boys underpants. His long fingers easily located the boys small three and a half inch member and he began gently fondling it. Rubbing the flesh lightly. Teasing it to attention.

Kid made soft noises and squirmed slightly as his stomach fluttered and his heart rate sped up. His penis tingled as his father touched it. He let out a slight whimper when his father lightly toyed with the head, rolling the foreskin back a bit.

Death smiled and leaned down slightly, curling his upper body around the child's in his lap. He lightly kissed the top of the boys head. It was strange because he felt really relieved. He had actually really been missing Kid lately. They hadn't been able to spend much time together and he missed interacting with Kid. He felt as though by being away he was missing Kid grow up. He was already nine-years-old! Where did the time go?

"I've really missed you Kid." He said quietly as he continued fondling the boys member, tugging very gently on it. He could feel the boy shifting slightly on his lap causing his own trapped erection to throb in want for more friction. He could hear the boys labored breathing and small quiet wanton whimpers and moans. "I'm sorry that I haven't been around much. You must be lonely." He only got a whimper in response. "I'm going to make it a point to be around a bit more okay? Why don't we go to the park or something this weekend? We could play ball or something."

Kid liked all of his fathers suggestions. He really missed his father when he wasn't around. But the sensation between his legs was distracting and he couldn't really get anything more than a whimper out of his mouth. His fathers fingers were so persistent and his penis was so warm. His stomach wouldn't stop coiling.

"Da-eh…da-ddy…"

Death looped his other arm a little more firmly around his son whose whimpers and moans grew louder as his body started to tremble. His little fingers curled around his own arm and his little toes curled and flexed as his body was stimulated to the point of orgasm. A cry escaped the boy as he climaxed. His body shaking and trembling and jerking in a dry orgasm. Death soothed the boy's pulsing member with gentle light touches before holding him on his fingertips till he was completely limp again. Death let out a groan as he slid his fingers from his sons pants. He wrapped both arms around the boy and hugged him to him tighter. He was so hard, his own member pulsing in want and need. Watching his son during orgasm was one of the most precious things he'd ever seen.

Once Kid had regained his breath he gazed sideways, seeing his fathers arm. Tired gold eyes focused a little more. He could still feel the hardness poking at his backside persistently.

"Daddy?" He asked tiredly. Death hummed in question. "What about you? You're penis is still hard."

Death wanted to groan. There was something oddly erotic when Kid used such a naughty word like _"penis". _

"Yes. I'm still hard." He confirmed. He was. He desperately wanted release but he really didn't want to move Kid. For one thing Kid was a comfortable weight and heat against his groin. For another Kid had just orgasmed and Death always made it a habit to hold the child afterwards during his thirty to forty minute nap. A nap to help him recover. One Death usually enjoyed as well because he was usually exhausted for one reason or another and could use one as well.

"Kid. I'm going to do something but I don't want you to be afraid alright?"

Kid hummed and nodded. Death was pleased to see that Kid wasn't going to ask him what he was going to do; but rather he simply trusted him to do it and not hurt him and to take care of him. Death's heart swelled a bit. Kid was so cute!

Death slid his arms a little lower so they were lightly pressed against Kid's thighs. He spread his feet a little more and braced his legs against the floor slightly before grinding his hips upwards. Kid made a slight noise of surprise as his body was jerked slightly. Death's arms tightened. A silent promise that Kid would not be dislodged. Kid merely held onto his fathers arms and said nothing. Death rolled his hips again. He went slowly for a short while. Rolling his hips experimentally in order to see what Kid's response would be. Kid didn't seem to have any complaints so he eventually just started grinding in earnest. He was careful to be gentle and not grind to hard. But even with that the feeling of his tight clothed erect member rubbing hard against his son's soft clothed bum was exquisite. His stomach boiled and he could feel the fluttering sensation in his gut. His dick throbbed at the friction. He could feel the head of his cock growing moist as precum gathered there and began soiling his pants. He dug a little harder. Kid gasped slightly but didn't say or do anything. He tried it again. Again Kid said nothing. So he continued. He wanted to go harder and faster but he wouldn't dare try it. This would do.

"This feels very good Kid." He breathed as he continued rubbing his cock against his sons small bottom. Kid glanced to the side slightly since he couldn't really look back at his father.

"D-does it?" He asked in an uneven voice. He was still holding tightly to his fathers arms just incase he started to slip off his fathers lap or something. Death hummed the positive. It felt fantastic. He'd never done this before. He'd always just touched Kid and held Kid. Kid had never touched him; save for once when he was five or six. Or was it seven? Death couldn't remember. But it had been the only time and Kid had been asleep.

Getting the chance to grind himself against his son was wonderful and erotic. His grip tightened a bit and with a final sharp jab that made Kid gasp he came. Death let out a low gravely groan as he held Kid firmly in place, his cock pulsing rapidly against his son as he spilled his seed and soiled his pants completely. He panted and leaned over his son unmoving. Kid remained motionless, only moving his head to peek up at his father who was looking down at him, lips slightly parted as he tried to regain his breath.

"Daddy?"

"I just…need a moment Kiddo." Death breathed out before easing Kid off of his lap. Kid stood shorts still open in front of his father. Death stood and stretched his arms above his head. His back popped in several places and he groaned. He would have loved to just collapse back into the chair boneless, but he had to take care of Kid. He knelt down, the creases in his pants pinching his sensitive cock a bit making the action a bit uncomfortable. He shifted slightly as he redid his sons shorts. He smiled and lightly ruffled the boys hair. The boy huffed tiredly at him. He merely chuckled and picked him up.

"Why don't you go take a nap and I'm going to clean myself up and then start dinner."

Kid yawned widely. Death smiled. "I'll wake you for dinner." He assured as he carried the boy back to his room.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: I bet grinding against Kid's butt would feel really good; and I'm not even a boy!<p> 


End file.
